


Клуб Разбитых Сердец

by Skazochnica_Julietta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scandinavian Mythology, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, F/F, F/M, Het, Humor, Romance, Science Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skazochnica_Julietta/pseuds/Skazochnica_Julietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то давным-давно, когда Тор и Локи были детьми, они искренне любили друг друга, но Тор вырос и забыл…<br/>Где-то в далёкой-далёкой галактике Энакин до безумия любил свою жену, и чтобы спасти её встал на Тёмную сторону Силы, но Падме умерла…<br/>Когда-то холодные и равнодушные глаза Зимнего Солдата были весёлыми и жизнерадостными, но он этого не помнит…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Аномалии Силы

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновением послужили эти арты:  
> https://pp.vk.me/c631929/v631929203/21914/_As86Z5_Spw.jpg
> 
> Справка:  
> 1\. Джейн в этой истории реинкарнация Падме.  
> 2\. Время в далёкой-далёкой Галактике и во вселенной Марвел течёт по-разному. С момента смерти Падме во вселенной Star Wars прошло 5 лет, во вселенной Marvel 30 лет.  
> 3\. Локи - древнее божество, его возраст исчисляется тысячелетиями, Вейдеру (в соответствии с каноном) на момент встречи с Локи 28 лет.

Когда-то давным-давно, когда Тор и Локи были детьми, они искренне любили друг друга, но Тор вырос и забыл…

Где-то в далёкой-далёкой галактике Энакин до безумия любил свою жену, и чтобы спасти её, встал на Тёмную сторону Силы, но Падме все равно умерла…

Когда-то холодные и равнодушные глаза Зимнего Солдата были весёлыми и жизнерадостными, но он этого не помнит…

***

\- Отец всё узнает и простит, - Тор склонился над умирающим братом, едва сдерживая слёзы.

\- Я сделал это для тебя, - чуть слышно прошептал Локи и закрыл глаза, его тело пронзила предсмертная судорога, и сердце остановилось.

\- Нет! – закричал Тор, обнимая безжизненное тело и укачивая в своих объятьях.

\- Тор, нам надо идти, - с сочувственным взглядом сказала Джейн.

Бесплотный дух, частица чувств и разума кружила над мёртвым телом и не могла поверить увиденному. Он бросил! Оставил тлеть в этих мрачных землях! Этого не может быть! Это не со мной! Нет! И эта невообразимая боль наполнила бесплотный дух невероятной, чудовищной Силой, от которой содрогнулось мирозданье. Последнее, что помнил Локи, это мощная волна энергии, пронзившая всё его существо.

***

Дарт Вейдер стоял в зале управления флагманского звёздного крейсера и смотрел на бесконечный холодный космос. Падме. Прошло столько лет, а он так и не смог забыть, боль потери навсегда поселилась в его почерневшем от ненависти сердце. Никакая Сила не смогла вернуть её к жизни, ни Тёмная, ни Светлая. 

\- Падме, - прохрипел он из-под своей зловещей маски.

Он продолжал смотреть на мириады мерцающих звёзд и вдруг почувствовал Силу, приближающуюся к нему гигантской неудержимой волной. Вейдер выставил блок, пытаясь защититься от этой чудовищной мощи, но исполинское цунами с лёгкостью поглотило его. Белое безмолвие и безвременье окружило Тёмного Лорда, потоки Силы проходили сквозь него, будто он был бесплотным духом, затем на мгновение всё замерло и рванулось вперёд с невероятной скоростью, а сознание наконец-то накрыло спасительной темнотой.

***

Пробуждение было резким и мучительным. Тело будто припечатало к земле невероятным грузом. Локи попытался вздохнуть и с ужасом осознал, что не знает, как это сделать. Он в панике заскрёб ногтями бетонный пол, попытался успокоиться, вспомнил теорию и сделал первый вздох. Лёгкие обожгло чудовищной болью, и Локи закричал. Постепенно боль затихла, а дыхание восстановилось. Локи перевернулся на бок, огляделся и прислушался. В помещении царил полумрак, мутные от многолетней грязи окна были забраны металлической сеткой, стены и колонны с облупившейся от времени краской были разрисованы граффити, а пол завален мусором и битым стеклом. Локи с трудом поднялся, попытался сделать шаг, его качнуло и он едва не упал. Ноги дрожали от напряжения, голова кружилась, а горло саднило от сухости. За обшарпанной колонной раздался шорох и размеренное шипение. Чувство опасности помогло собраться с силами, магия покалывала кончики пальцев, Локи отступил на шаг назад, собираясь скрыться в тени и для начала оценить силы противника, но не успел. Высокая тёмная фигура в зловещей чёрной маске вышла ему навстречу.

\- Кто ты? – спросили они одновременно.


	2. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество

– Верховный главнокомандующий вооружённых сил Галактической Империи Дарт Вейдер, – представился незнакомец.

– Бог Локи, можно просто бог, – прозвучал скромный ответ.

– Бог? – с сарказмом переспросил Вейдер. – Что это за отсталый и примитивный мир? Я думал, что таких уже не существует.

– Судя по плебейским надписям, – высокомерно ответил Локи, указывая на граффити, – это Мидгард. Кстати, об отсталости и примитивности, в вашей Галактической Империи верховные главнокомандующие всегда лично проводят разведку неизвестных территорий?

– Ты всерьёз полагаешь, что я буду делиться стратегическими планами Империи с местными жителями? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Вейдер.

Локи снисходительно улыбнулся, не подтверждая и не опровергая выдвинутое пришельцем предположение.

Вейдер слегка повёл рукой и ровным голосом сказал:

– Отвези меня к ближайшему космопорту.

Локи почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение магии, удивлённо поднял брови и сказал:

– Разве так нужно просить бога о помощи?

Вейдер резко вскинул руку, и Локи ударило волной чужой магии. Истощённое последними событиями тело, как губка, впитало в себя эту живительную силу, смешало с его собственно магией, прокатило горячими волнами по венам и потребовало ещё. Вейдер внимательно посмотрел на свою руку и вновь сделал резкий пасс. Новая волна магии напоила Локи живительной силой. «Ещё немного, и я стану всемогущ, – с восторгом подумал он. – Надо почаще злить этого пришельца».

– Что такое? – с издевательским сочувствием спросил Локи. – Промахнулся?

На этот раз Вейдер не стал повторяться. Он отстегнул от пояса узкий продолговатый цилиндр, раздалось короткое шипение, и полумрак заброшенного здания осветился алым сиянием клинка. Локи едва успел отклониться от молниеносной атаки своего противника, световой меч с гудением пролетел в опасной близости от лица. Локи попытался скрыться за иллюзией, создав дюжину клонов, но Вейдер, не обращая на них внимания, целенаправленно надвигался на своего истинного противника. В руках Локи блеснули длинные ледяные кинжалы. И двое закружились в смертельном танце – атака, шаг вперёд, два шага назад, поворот и снова атака. Неизвестно сколько бы ещё длился этот дивный вальс, но меч тёмного Лорда пропорол колонну, она опасно накренилась и на голову Вейдера обрушилась потолочная балка, мощная фигура пошатнулась и упала.

– Живой? – осторожно поинтересовался Локи.

Ответа не последовало. 

– Не вздумай умирать, – предупредил Локи, – мне нужна твоя магия.

С потолка продолжала осыпаться штукатурка и прочий мусор. Раздался неприятный скрежет, и повреждённая колонна всё же рухнула. По полу пошли трещины, часть кровли обрушилась, погребая под собой тёмного Лорда.

***

 

Слегка заторможенный долговязый парень говорил по телефону:

– Чувак, прикинь, теперь у нас нет крыши.

Из полуразрушенного здания выбежал подросток. Он подбежал к долговязому и стал кричать, размахивая руками:

– Там, там мой брат! Надо вызвать помощь!

– А? – не понял долговязый.

– Дай сюда твоё средство связи, – сердито сказал подросток, отбирая телефон.

Через час из-под завалов извлекли находящегося без сознания мужчину и, оглушая ночной Лондон трелью сирены, автомобиль службы спасения помчался в Ньюхемский Университетский госпиталь. Над бессознательным пациентом суетились парамедики, а испуганный подросток молча сидел в углу и следил за происходящим.

– Что ты…?! – в ужасе выкрикнул один из медиков, заметив, что подросток открутил вентиль металлического баллона с оранжевой маркировкой.

Договорить он не успел, его глаза закатились и он осел на пол, теряя сознание. Рядом рухнул его напарник. Подросток вскочил со своего места и стал отчаянно стучать в кабину водителя. 

– Останови машину! Останови! – отчаянно вопил парень.

Водитель резко затормозил, открыл люк разделяющий кабину с салоном и недовольно спросил:

– Да, что у вас там произошло? – его взгляд остановился на лежащих без сознания парамедиках, рука потянулась к рации, но он отключился раньше, чем успел оповестить о случившимся диспетчера. 

Немногочисленные ночные прохожие с интересом наблюдали, как щуплый подросток с трудом вытащил из автомобиля службы спасения, едва держащегося на ногах крупного рыжего мужчину. Одарив зевак злыми взглядами, парочка спустилась в подземный переход. Кто-то из сознательных граждан звонил в полицию, кто-то снимал происходящее на телефон, а особо любопытные даже рискнули заглянуть в салон скорой. Никто не обратил внимания, как на противоположной стороне улицы из подземного перехода вышла загулявшая парочка. Стройная мулатка, с трудом удерживая на ногах огромного пьяного негра, махнула рукой проезжающему такси:

– Овертон роуд 47, – сказала она таксисту.

– В Брикстон* двойной тариф, – невозмутимо сказал водитель.

Девица скептически подняла бровь, поражаясь наглости таксиста, но желание поскорее добраться до дома взяло вверх.

– Окей, Ники сегодня щедрый, – подмигнула она, доставая толстый бумажник из кармана своего невменяемого друга.

Колоритная парочка вышла из такси на Овертон роуд и зашла в дом. Как только дверь за ними закрылась, они устало прислонились к стене, иллюзия медленно растаяла.

– Такой же тяжёлый, как мой братец, - проворчал Локи.

Вейдер обвёл взглядом крохотную квартирку-студию и с усмешкой сказал:

– Нда. Я думал, боги живут в более просторных апартаментах. 

– Это тайное убежище, – надменно сказал Локи. – Не люблю привлекать внимание к своей персоне. 

Он прошёл в центр комнаты и царственным жестом указал на потёртый диван:

– Располагайся.

– Благодарю, – церемонно поклонившись, сказал Вейдер, опускаясь на диван.

Локи лёг на неширокую кровать, стоящую у окна, и устало прикрыл глаза. Нужно было отдохнуть и подумать, что делать дальше. Он ещё некоторое время слышал, как на диване ворочается его странный гость, потом всё стихло и только размеренное шипение маски нарушало ночную тишину.

Проснулись они ближе к полудню от рёва проезжающего под окном мотоцикла. Локи недовольно поморщился и встал.

– Доброе утро, – сказал он гостю.

– Когда ты отвезёшь меня в космопорт? – игнорируя приветствие, спросил Вейдер.

– Видишь ли, друг мой, – начал терпеливо объяснять Локи, – технологии Мидгарда недостаточно развиты для путешествий между мирами, и максимум, куда ты сможешь улететь из местных космопортов, на орбиту этой примитивной планеты. 

– Ты врёшь, – прошипел Вейдер сжимая кулаки.

Чужая магия вновь коснулась Локи, и он с наслаждением впитал её живительную силу.

– Зачем мне врать? Вот убедись в этом сам, – сказал Локи и включил висевший на стене телевизор.

И пока Вейдер переключал каналы и анализировал информацию, Локи исследовал содержимое холодильника, который оказался предсказуемо пуст, зато в морозилке нашлось несколько упаковок полуфабрикатов. Локи внимательно читал инструкцию по приготовлению «восхитительных натуральных тефтелей» и краем уха слушал идущие по телевизору новости.

«…А теперь к другим новостям, – продолжала ведущая. – Сегодня в Стокгольме прошла церемония награждение нобелевских лауреатов в области физики. В этом году победителем стал наш соотечественник Уильям Томсон за прорыв в области изучения тёмной материи и множественности Вселенной*».

На экране крупным планом показали пожилого физика.

– Я благодарю нобелевский комитет за оказанную мне честь, а также хочу выразить свою глубокую благодарность моему ассистенту Джейн Фостер за неоценимую помощь и поддержку.

Камера переместилась на банкетный зал и дала крупным планом Джейн и обнимающего её Тора.

– Падме, – прохрипел Вейдер, вскакивая с дивана.

Тор поцеловал Джейн, гости зааплодировали, телевизор заискрил и пошёл трещинами, на пол упали замороженные тефтели.

– Отведи меня к ней, – едва сдерживая бешенство сказал Вейдер.

– Зачем? – настороженно спросил Локи.

– Это моя жена, и она должна быть со мной, – зловеще спокойно произнёс Вейдер. – А недальновидное существо, посмевшее прикоснуться к ней, умрёт страшной смертью.

Некоторое время Локи молча смотрел на своего гостя, а потом очень серьёзно сказал:

– Я помогу тебе найти твою жену. Более того, я помогу вам вернуться в твою Галактическую Империю. Но это недальновидное существо, как ты правильно заметил, ты и пальцем не тронешь. У меня с ним свои счёты.

– Я принимаю твоё условие, – после непродолжительного молчания сказал Вейдер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Брикстон - один из самых криминальных районов Лондона, преимущественно заселённый иммигрантами, выходцами из беднейших стран Африки и Карибского бассейна. Периодически здесь вспыхивают массовые беспорядки и столкновения с полицией. 
> 
> * Нобелевского лауреата Уильяма Томсона, также как и прорыва в области изучения тёмной материи и множественности Вселенной на данный момент не существует, это фантазия автора.


	3. Стабильные перспективы и дестабилизирующие факторы

На Бостон давно опустилась ночь, комнату освещал неяркий золотистый свет настольной лампы и голубоватый отсвет дисплея ноутбука. Пальцы Джейн порхали над клавиатурой, нарушая тишину мягким перестуком клавиш, мысли обретали форму в чётких лаконичных фразах, схемы, диаграммы и графики расцвечивали текст яркими пятнами, научная статья для журнала «Физика сегодня» была почти готова. Джейн несколько раз перечитала последний параграф, добавила пару строк и захлопнула крышку ноутбука. Она потёрла усталые глаза, потянулась, расправляя затёкшие плечи, зевнула и вышла на балкон. 

Обычно пасмурное небо Бостона в эту ночь было удивительно ясным. Джейн посмотрела на мерцающую россыпь звёзд и улыбнулась. С самого детства её не покидала уверенность – люди не одиноки во вселенной, где-то там в далёких-далёких галактиках тоже есть жизнь, и встреча с Тором только укрепила её веру и желание раскрыть как можно больше тайн космоса. Джейн глубоко вдохнула ночную свежесть, поёжилась от холода и плотнее запахнула уютную шерстяную кофту.

Она была счастлива тем тихим безмятежным счастьем, которое приходит после долгих невзгод и испытаний. Дело всей её жизни получило признание и одобрение светил мировой науки. Любимый мужчина был рядом и готов делить с ней свою жизнь. А поездка в Стокгольм помогла Тору воспрянуть духом, его скорбь о смерти матери и брата отступила, и он снова начал улыбаться. Впереди была широкая дорога в светлое и стабильное будущее.

Джейн с неохотой оторвалась от созерцания звёздного неба и вернулась в тепло маленькой гостиной. Её одолевали два противоречивых желания – ещё немного поработать над статьёй или лечь спать. В конце концов победило второе.

Спальня встретила её полумраком и размеренным сопением Тора. Джейн тихонько подошла к кровати, споткнулась о разбросанные на полу вещи Тора и налетела на тумбочку, с которой с грохотом упали планшет и электронный будильник. Тор всхрапнул, перевернулся на другой бок, но так и не проснулся.

– Замечательно, – с сарказмом прошептала Джейн, едва успев удержать от падения настольную лампу.

На злость и раздражение сил не было. Джейн скинула одежду, аккуратно повесила её на спинку стула, нырнула под одеяло, прижалась к тёплой спине Тора и мгновенно уснула.

Из сладких сновидений её грубо выдернул отвратительный писк будильника. Не открывая глаз, Джейн попыталась нащупать на тумбочке источник раздражающих звуков, вспомнила, что он где-то на полу, обречённо застонала и заставила себя встать. 

Прохладный душ помог окончательно проснуться, и на кухню уже вышла готовая к трудовым будням мисс Фостер. В мойке возвышалась гора немытой посуды, а стол был с любовью сервирован кружкой остывшего кофе и двумя подгорелыми тостами, щедро намазанными апельсиновым мармеладом. Джейн привычным движением вылила холодный кофе, выбросила сладкие угли и отправила смс:

«Спасибо :)».

«С добрым утром!» – не заставил себя ждать ответ. 

Она вышла из дома, купила в магазинчике напротив кофе в одноразовом стакане, села в припаркованный поблизости старенький Форд, и направилась в Гарвард-Смитсоновский центр астрофизики*.

По радио шло утренние шоу, Джейн повернула на Гарден-стрит и не торопясь повела машину привычным маршрутом, когда прямо перед ней на дорогу выскочил скейтер. Джейн ударила по тормозам, машина резко дёрнулась и остановилась. Слева из-под колёс выехал пустой скейтборд. Холодея от ужаса, она вышла из машины и увидела сидящего на асфальте подростка, баюкающего покалеченную руку.

– О, боже! Прости, прости! – запричитала Джейн.

– Поздно просить прощения, – с весёлой злостью сказал подросток и широко улыбнулся.

Джейн успела подумать, что где-то уже видела эту улыбку, прежде чем её сознание погрузилось во тьму.

***

 

Это был тот короткий промежуток времени, между сном и явью, когда всё зыбко и эфемерно. Именно в этот неустойчивый момент, на грани двух миров Джейн почувствовала себя удивительно счастливой – любовь, нежность, ожившая надежда, сбывшаяся мечта обволакивали её мягким теплом. Она улыбнулась и открыла глаза. 

Реальность была пугающей – незнакомая, богато обставленная комната и мужчина в маске, сидящий напротив неё.

– Падме, – прохрипел искажённый маской голос незнакомца.

В животе стал закручиваться противный клубок страха.

– Не надо бояться. Это я, Энакин, – ласково произнёс человек в маске.

От этих ласковых слов Джейн стало по-настоящему жутко. Она попыталась сохранить внешнее спокойствие и ровным голосом произнесла:

– Вы ошиблись. Вы принимаете меня за другого человека. Меня зовут Джейн. Джейн Фостер.

– Лгунья! – вскочил со своего места незнакомец. – Ты всегда такой была! Сначала Оби-Ван, теперь этот абориген. Я видел вас вместе!

Спазм железным обручем сдавил горло Джейн. Она судорожно пыталась вздохнуть, в панике царапая несуществующую удавку. Время замедлило свой ход, и казалось, кошмарное ощущение удушья будет длиться вечно. Сердце стучало, как набат, перед глазами поплыли тёмные пятна. «Это конец», – отстранённо подумала Джейн.

Спазм прекратился так же внезапно, как и начался. Джейн с хрипом дышала через рот, восстанавливая дыхание. 

– Прости. Я не хотел, – человек в маске обнял Джейн. – Больше такое не повторится. Я обещаю. Забудем все обиды. Я так скучал по тебе.

Джейн хотелось кричать и вырываться, но это могло спровоцировать новую вспышку гнева у человека в маске. 

– Да, забудем, – вымучено, улыбнулась Джейн. – А теперь, если позволишь, мне хотелось бы немного отдохнуть.

Она мягко отстранилась от пугающих объятий, опустилась на кровать и с головой закрылась одеялом.

– Отдыхай. Теперь, когда мы снова вместе, всё будет по-другому. Я стал ещё могущественней, чем раньше. Теперь я могу не только свергнуть императора с его жалкой Галактикой, но и завоевать для тебя всю Вселенную. Мы будем править с тобой всей Вселенной! Понимаешь? – он погладил Джейн по голове и вышел из комнаты.

Едва дверь за человеком в маске закрылась, Джейн беззвучно зарыдала. Маньяк! Её похитил настоящий маньяк, одержимый воображаемой возлюбленной и жаждой власти. 

– Тор, помоги мне, – в отчаяньи прошептала Джейн.

***

 

С момента похищения прошла неделя, Тор так и не появился, зато человек в маске «радовал» Джейн регулярными визитами. Каждая их встреча начиналась со слов «а помнишь…», после чего следовал долгий рассказ о счастливых днях, проведённых в Озёрном краю на Набу, о тайной свадьбе и первой встрече на Татуине. Джейн молча слушала фантазии своего похитителя и в страхе ждала очередной вспышки гнева. 

– Как ты можешь не помнить этого?! – кричал человек в маске.

Его гнев был почти осязаем, он стремительно выходил из комнаты, двери сами распахивались перед ним, а потом с грохотом закрывались. И Джейн получала маленькую передышку до следующего визита.

Сегодняшний разговор начался как обычно. Похититель рассказывал очередную историю из их счастливой семейной жизни, но вдруг остановился и спросил:

– Падме, а наш ребёнок? Что с ним стало? Ты не могла это забыть.

Это стало последней каплей. Всё напряжение и страх, накопившиеся за долгую неделю, вырвались наружу сильнейшей истерикой:

– Я не Падме! – кричала Джейн, – У меня никогда не было детей! Я вообще не хочу иметь детей! Особенно от тебя! Ты психопат! Твоё место в сумасшедшем доме.

Человек в маске обнял её за плечи и попытался успокоить.

– Пусти меня! Я хочу домой! Я не знаю тебя! – кричала Джейн.

– Ты – Падме Амидала Скайуокер, моя жена! – пытался её перекричать похититель.

– Твоя жена?! – билась в истерике Джейн. – Ты сам себе это придумал! Покажи мне своё лицо! Чего ты скрываешь? Может я, и правда, вспомню тебя?

Джейн осеклась и замолчала, в ужасе думая о том, что наделала.

Он отстранился, коснулся своей зловещей маске, замер и с горечью сказал:

– Ты права. Я всё придумал. Уходи.

Джейн попятилась и остановилась, не веря своему счастью.

– Уходи, пока я не передумал! – крикнул похититель.

Джейн вздрогнула и бросилась прочь из ненавистной тюрьмы. Она несколько раз судорожно нажала кнопку лифта и застыла, с надеждой глядя на электронное табло с меняющимися цифрами. Бесконечно долгую минуту ей казалось, что человек в маске передумает, сзади раздадутся его шаги и он вернёт её обратно. Наконец двери лифта открылись и Джейн поехала вниз. Она почти бегом пересекла просторный холл, столкнулась в дверях с респектабельным господином в дорогом кашемировом пальто и всё-таки оказалась на улице. 

***

 

Локи столкнулся с Джейн в дверях. Даже не взглянув ему в лицо, она буркнула «извините» и выскочила на улицу. Некоторое время он удивлённо смотрел ей в спину, а потом быстро поднялся в свой пентхаус.

Вейдер сидел на диване, склонив голову.

– Твоя девка сбежала, – сообщил Локи.

– Она не девка и я сам её отпустил, – устало ответил Вейдер.

– С чего вдруг такой гуманизм? – с сарказмом спросил Локи.

– Это не твоё дело, – ответил Вейдер.

– Не моё дело? Я готовил этот план два месяца. И если ты помнишь, у меня в этом деле тоже есть интерес, – злобно зашипел Локи.

Вместо ответа Вейдер снял маску. Локи увидел обезображенное ожогами лицо и мрачный взгляд золотых глаз.

– Она хотела увидеть моё лицо, – хрипло сказал Вейдер.

– О? – растерянно сказал Локи. – Надо было сказать об этом раньше, я бы что-нибудь придумал.

В небе сверкнула молния и послышались раскаты грома.

– Ладно, обсудим эту проблему позже, а пока нам надо срочно уходить, – занервничал Локи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Га́рвард-Сми́тсоновский центр астрофи́зики (англ. Harvard-Smithsonian Center for Astrophysics, CfA) — одна из крупнейших в мире астрофизических организаций. Входящие в неё учёные работают в рамках обширных исследовательских программ в области астрономии, астрофизики, науки о земле и космосе. Основное здание центра расположено в Кембридже (примерно в двадцати минутах езды от Бостона).


	4. Чёрный пиар

Локи энергично направился к лифту, Вейдер поплёлся за ним. За окном снова громыхнуло, стекло разлетелось вдребезги, через образовавшийся проход шагнул Тор. Он окинул помещение яростным взглядом и посмотрел на пожилую супружескую пару, стоящую у лифта.

– Простите, этажом ошибся, – успокоил он стариков и вылетел в окно.

– Это он, – злобно зашипела пожилая леди и шагнула к окну.

– Сейчас не время устраивать разборки, – сказал благообразный старичок, ухватив свою супругу под локоть и подталкивая к лифту. – Я же обещал тебе, что он поплатится за своё вероломство, но прежде нужно разработать новый план.

– Я предпочитаю импровизацию, – возразила пожилая леди.

– Нет, это не вариант, – категорично заявил старичок и нажал кнопку лифта.

С подземной парковки респектабельного бостонского небоскрёба выехал зелёный Эльдорадо семьдесят шестого года и вписался в плотный поток машин. Пожилая леди смотрела в окно, её супруг сосредоточено вёл машину и недовольно ворчал:

– Если бы кто-то особо скрытный сказал мне о своей проблеме раньше, нам бы не пришлось начинать всё сначала.

– Неужели? – огрызнулась пожилая леди. – И что бы ты сделал?

– Ты сомневаешься в моих способностях?

– Лучшие хирурги Империи не смогли сделать бóльшего, и ты хочешь сказать, что медицина этой примитивной планеты способна мне помочь?

– Я мог бы создать постоянную иллюзию твоего лица, и ты бы не носил свою нелепую маску.

– Это имидж, – обиделась пожилая леди.

– А-а, – с пониманием кивнул старичок. – Ты поэтому постеснялся показать лицо своей девке.

– Она не девка! – огрызнулась пожилая леди, – а ещё у меня нет рук и ног.

Машина дёрнулась и вильнула, сзади возмущённо засигналили клаксоны.

– Это биопротезы, – уточнила она, поймав ошарашенный взгляд своего спутника.

– Так ты у нас просто Железная леди, – улыбнулся старичок.

– Я не леди!

– Неужели? – пожилой джентльмен повернул к ней зеркало заднего вида.

Машина опасно заскрежетала, пространство наполнилось чужой магией, пожилой джентльмен с наслаждением вдохнул и строго сказал:

– Не ломай машину. Это, между прочим, местный раритет.

Зелёный Эльдорадо свернул на неширокую улочку, а из-за поворота уже выехал потрепанный синий пикап, в салоне которого сидели двое крепких мужчин явно славянского происхождения.

Пикап остановился у неказистого двухэтажного дома, мужчины вышли из машины и позвонили в дверь. Пару минут спустя им открыла худая, коротко стриженая женщина.

– Ну? – недовольно спросила она по-русски.

– Мы по объявлению, – заговорил один из мужчин. – Вы комнату сдаёте?

Женщина окинула гостей цепким, оценивающим взглядом и заявила:

– Шестьсот баксов. Деньги вперёд. 

– Без проблем, – кивнул мужчина, доставая бумажник.

Хозяйка провела новых жильцов в небольшую плохо обставленную комнату.

– Баб не водить, пьянки не устраивать, – сказала она напоследок и захлопнула за собой дверь.

Иллюзия медленно растаяла.

– Какая неприятная женщина, – сказал Вейдер.

– Если бы не твоя глупость, – проворчал Локи, – то сейчас ты бы сидел в роскошном пентхаусе и наслаждался обществом более приятной особы.

Вейдер сжал кулаки, Локи почувствовал новый выброс чужой магии и с наслаждением впитал её.

– Ладно, – поборов приступ злости, сказал Вейдер. – Что дальше?

– А дальше мы воспользуемся самым ценным ресурсом человечества, – торжественно провозгласил Локи.

– Нефтью? – удивлённо спросил Вейдер.

– Информацией, – нравоучительно сказал Локи.

К вечеру убогая комната на окраине Бостона заметно преобразилась. На журнальном столике стоял большой ноутбук, ещё один поменьше разместился на диване. Планшет и четыре телефона небрежно валялись там же. Локи сосредоточенно читал текст с одного из устройств, периодически контролируя запущенную программу на втором, и переписываясь в чате на третьем.

Вейдер нетерпеливо ходил вокруг дивана и с интересом поглядывал на пестрящие дисплеи. 

– «Межличностные отношения как предмет психоанализа», – начал читать вкладки Вейдер, – «Эрнесто Че Гевара. Опыт революционной борьбы», «ТОП 100 самых харизматичных злодеев всех времён и народов», «Пикап мастер. Правила игры», «Фан-клуб Ганнибала Лектера», «Пластическая хирургия. Ожоги лица, шеи, промежности», «Демократия и свобода личности в современном мире», «Как хакнуть сайт». Что ты делаешь? 

– Разрабатываю наш новый план, – рассеяно отозвался Локи. – Почитай пока это, – добавил он, передав Вейдеру планшет, открытый на вкладке «Анархия – освобождение от ига капитала и государства».

Экстремистская пропаганда навеяла на Тёмного лорда смертную тоску и очень скоро, несмотря на душевные терзания, Вейдер уснул, примостившись на продавленной кровати.

Бурная деятельность Локи продолжалась ещё несколько часов, но разработка нового плана каждый раз заходила в тупик. В конце концов, он решил немного отдохнуть, выспаться и посмотреть на проблему свежим взглядом.

Локи растянулся на неудобном диване, закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть. Сон, как назло, не шёл, а мысли упрямо возвращались к Тору. В душе бушевали обида, ревность и злость. Локи перевернулся на бок. Тиканье часов и размеренное шипение маски Вейдера в ночной тишине казались просто оглушающими. К коктейлю чувств прибавилось раздражение. Первыми пострадали часы – зелёный всполох магии превратил их в горстку пепла. Локи удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Маска продолжала шипеть, раздражение накатило с новой силой. Вейдер пошевелился, шипение стало громче, Локи не выдержал.

– Замолкни! Я просто хочу тишины! 

Локи ударил магией, вкладывая в неё всю накопившуюся злость. Вейдера подкинуло на кровати, он выгнулся и закричал, одежда на нём вспыхнула, металлические части экипировки отлетали в стороны. В воздухе запахло палёной плотью. Неконтролируемый приступ злости прошёл так же быстро, как и начался. К ногам с грохотом выкатился помятый чёрный шлем, перевёрнутая на бок кровать дымилась.

«Кажется, мне опять нужен новый план», – удручённо подумал Локи.

За кроватью послышался сдавленный стон, перепачканная копотью рука ухватилась за край, следом показалась каштановая макушка, а затем Локи увидел мрачный взгляд исподлобья.

– Ты что творишь! Совсем ополоумел? – прохрипел преобразившийся Вейдер.

Удивление на лице Локи сменилось ехидной ухмылкой.

– Осталась поработать над улыбкой и скоро твоя девка сама прыгнет к тебе в постель.

– Она не де…, – Вейдер замолчал на полуслове, удивлённо рассматривая свои руки и ощупывая лицо.

Он шагнул к чудом уцелевшему зеркалу. Истлевшая одежда лохмотьями свисала с крепкого поджарого тела, на котором не было не единого шрама.

– Как ты это сделал? – потрясённо спросил Вейдер.

– Ну, я же бог, – небрежно сказал Локи. – Мог бы для приличия встать передо мной на колени.

Вейдер криво улыбнулся, похлопал его по плечу и пошёл в ванную.

***

 

Локи проснулся от бьющего в глаза солнечного света. Он поморщился и перевернулся. 

– Вставай! – раздался требовательный голос.

Локи приоткрыл глаза и увидел, стоящего посреди комнаты, голого Вейдера.

– Мне нужна одежда, – потребовал он.

– И мотоцикл? – пошутил Локи, вспомнив эпизод из старого мидгардского фильма.

Вейдер задумался.

– Нет.

– Ну раз «нет», закажи всё что тебе нужно по интернету, и не беспокой меня по пустякам, – сказал Локи и снова закрыл глаза.

Заказанную Вейдером одежду доставили через пару часов.

– В этом облачении ты похож на монаха-отшельника, – прокомментировал Локи.

– Не знаю о ком ты говоришь, но раньше я выглядел именно так. Падме должна меня вспомнить, – сказал Вейдер, поправляя рукава коричневого балахона.

– Сомневаюсь, что это произойдёт.

– Ты недооцениваешь мои возможности.

– О, я уже имел удовольствие лицезреть твои бездарные попытки наладить отношения с этой девкой, – возразил Локи.

\- Она не девка! – возмутился Вейдер.

– Пусть так, – примирительно кивнул Локи, – но она вряд ли оценит твой новый облик.

– Почему? – насторожился Вейдер.

– Она видит тебя опасным психопатом, который похитил её, насильно удерживал, запугивал и даже пытался задушить. Как думаешь, твоя привлекательная внешность что-то изменит? – спросил Локи.

– А что изменит?

Локи окинул Вейдера критическим взглядом и задумчиво произнёс:

– Мы создадим тебе романтический образ никем не понятого харизматичного злодея с трагической судьбой.

– Зачем?

– Видишь ли, друг мой, женщины имеют особый способ мышления, который пренебрегает основными правилами логики и заменяет их на эмоциональное отношение к событиям и явлениям, – процитировал Локи мудрые мысли психологов.

Вейдер задумался.

– Допустим. И что я должен сделать? Взорвать какую-нибудь ближайшую населённую планету, а потом рассказать о своём тяжёлом детстве?

– Нет необходимости в таких радикальных мерах, но основную мысль ты уловил верно, – одобрительно улыбнулся Локи.

***

 

Вот уже несколько недель главной темой всех новостных каналов и вечерних телешоу был неуловимый Чёрный Анархист. Первым в череде дерзких преступлений этого злоумышленника стало нападение на тюрьму и освобождение всех заключённых. По свидетельству немногочисленных выживших охранников, перед тем как бесследно исчезнуть из-под носа подоспевшей группы захвата, Чёрный Анархист заявил, что принёс свободу всем угнетённым.   
Дальше пострадал крупный банк, хакерская атака на который равномерно распределила денежные средства на счетах клиентов. «Грабь награбленное!» – гласило полученное по е-мейлу сообщение. Полиция была в истерике, а вечные должники в восторге. Следующей жертвой стало одно из зданий миграционного управления, вся документация которого была уничтожена пожаром, а на стене красовалась надпись «Границы только в ваших умах!». Затем был взрыв полицейского участка и новая надпись: «Нет – произволу полиции!».

Последним в череде этих безобразий стал выложенный на ютубе ролик, где Чёрный Анархист толкнул целую речь о лицемерии власти, тотальном контроле государства и монополии корпораций. Он цитировал Че Гевару и призывал устроить революцию. После чего раскрыл своё инкогнито, сняв зловещую чёрную маску. Это видео взорвало интернет. Поклонницы визжали от восторга, создавали Фан-клубы и признавались в любви к своему кумиру.

Локи и Вейдер сидели на диване и смотрели ток-шоу посвящённое самым опасным преступникам, находящимся в розыске. Первое место в рейтинге занимал Чёрный Анархист, следующим в списке был Зимний Солдат, устроивший бойню в Вашингтоне. Ведущий шоу умело манипулировал зрителями: нагнетал истерию, демонстрируя кадры с мест преступлений и возмущаясь бездействием спецслужб, давил на страх и жалость, давая высказаться свидетелям и жертвам.

– И долго ещё я должен участвовать в этом фарсе? – не выдержал Вейдер. – Мне надоело изображать клоуна и развлекать этих дикарей.

– Терпение, друг мой, цель близка, – заверил Локи. – Лучше почитай, что пишут твои поклонницы.

– Мне не интересно читать этих глупых женщин, – отмахнулся Вейдер.

– Как скажешь, а вот твоей де… Падме интересно.

На вопросительный взгляд Вейдера Локи уточнил:

– Я отслеживаю её активность в интернете. Думаю, самое время переходить к следующей фазе нашего плана.

Вторая часть плана прошла как по нотам. Вейдер явился к Джейн. С печальной улыбкой он просил прощения за причинённый ей вред и обещал никогда больше не беспокоить. Джейн расчувствовалась и попыталась втолковать ему ошибочность радикальных методов борьбы. Эмоциональная речь закончилась убедительным поцелуем. И именно в этот момент «внезапно» появилась группа захвата. Дальше всё завертелось с невероятной быстротой – крики, перестрелка, Вейдер закрывающий её от пуль и размахивающий гудящим световым мечом, «Хаммер» военного образца, долгая погоня и тайное убежище. 

Локи сидел в своём кабинете и смотрел вечерние новости, ведущий рассказывал об объявленной в розыск сообщнице Чёрного Анархиста – Джейн Фостер. На экране появились кадры оперативной съёмки – Чёрный Анархист, целующий Джейн, а затем заснятые с вертолёта кадры погони, и краткая биография террористки. За окном лил дождь, где-то вдалеке раздавались раскаты грома. Локи мстительно улыбнулся:

– Да, Тор, злись от бессилия. Тебе будет так же больно, как и мне.

Оставалось совсем немного: проникнуть в хранилище Щ.И.Т.а, забрать скипетр Читаури и отправить Вейдера с его девкой в далёкую-далёкую Галактику, подальше от Тора.

***

 

Двое агентов зашли в здание штаб-квартиры Ш.И.Т.а, лифт опустил их на минус шестнадцатый этаж с особым режимом допуска. Дорогу преградил охранник.

– Отведи нас в хранилище SP-2488, – велел один из агентов.

Глаза охранника остекленели, он кивнул и повёл их в нужном направлении, ввёл код и просканировал сетчатку глаза. Один из агентов проделал то же самое.

– Доступ подтверждён, – сообщил механический голос и массивная металлическая дверь с шорохом отъехала в сторону.

– Его здесь нет, – сказал один из агентов, осматривая пустое хранилище.

– Вижу, – сквозь зубы прошипел второй.

– Что дальше? – усмехнулся первый.

– Как говорят смертные - воспользуемся планом «Б», – сказал второй, развернулся и энергично зашагал к лифту.

Лифт ещё не доехал до нужного им этажа, когда раздался сигнал тревоги. Агенты напряжённо уставились на открывающиеся двери и приготовились отразить атаку. В холле творился хаос, мимо них пробежал вооружённый отряд, на лестнице началась перестрелка, снаружи были слышны взрывы.

– Я думаю, нам не стоит вмешиваться в местные разборки, – сказал первый.

– Согласен, – кивнул второй.

Агенты не спеша вышли на улицу. В небе шёл бой. Три хеликарриера обменивались мощными ударами, вниз падали обломки, раздавались взрывы. Один из подбитых летающих авианосцев рухнул в водохранилище, второй протаранил башню Щ.И.Т.а.

Иллюзия медленно растаяла.

– Может поторопимся? – предложил Локи, кивнув в сторону «Хаммера».

Вейдер повёл рукой, меняя траекторию летящих на них обломков, и направился вслед за Локи. До машины оставалось не больше десятка метров, когда прямо перед ними с неба рухнул боец. Вейдер равнодушно его перешагнул. Локи остановился и осторожно пихнул солдата ногой. Раздался слабый стон, металлическая рука рефлекторно сжалась в кулак. Локи нагнулся, поднял раненого, перекинул через плечо и понёс к машине.

– А это нам зачем? – удивился Вейдер.

Локи молча положил раненого на заднее сиденье, сел рядом с водителем и сказал:

– Не стоит пренебрегать подарками норн. Поехали.


	5. Бермудский треугольник

Небольшой частный самолёт держал курс на Майами. Проливные дожди с грозами остались далеко позади, вокруг было безоблачное небо, а внизу ослепительная гладь океана.

– Таким примитивным аппаратом я управлял ещё в детстве, – сказал Вейдер и, задорно улыбнувшись, отправил самолёт в крутое пике.

– Прекрати немедленно! – раздражённо сказал Локи, вцепившись в кресло.

– Ха! – возразил Вейдер и повторил манёвр.

Сзади что-то звякнуло и упало. Вейдер обеспокоенно обернулся. В салоне на разложенных креслах мирно спали двое пассажиров.

– Вот именно, - проворчал Локи, – подумай о своей девке. Она выглядит такой хлипкой, один раз упадёт и шею себе свернёт.

– Она не девка, – привычно огрызнулся Вейдер, но больше повторить опасные манёвры не пытался.

***

 

На Майами уже опустилась густая южная ночь, когда у одного из причалов остановился чёрный микроавтобус с тонированными стёклами. Локи вышел из кабины, открыл боковую дверь салона, дёрнул на себя бессознательное тело Зимнего Солдата, перекинул его через плечо и шагнул на неширокие деревянные мостки.

– Не отставай, – велел он замешкавшемуся Вейдеру, который бережно нёс завёрнутую в клетчатый плед Джейн.

Они прошли мимо пришвартовыных судов и остановились у белоснежной двухпалубной яхты с золочёной надписью: Дольче Вита, Фрипорт*. На флагштоке лениво развивался флаг Содружества Багамских Островов.

– Нам сюда, – сказал Локи и чуть присев, ловко по-кошачьи перемахнул корму.

Вейдер последовал его примеру.

– Отнеси свою девку в каюту и поднимайся в рубку, – велел Локи, небрежно скидывая на палубу свою ношу.

– А твой подопечный не проснётся? – спросил Вейдер. – Не хочу, что бы этот опасный тип разгуливал здесь без надзора.

– Не волнуйся, к моменту своего пробуждения он будет надёжно заперт.

Вейдер одарил Локи тяжёлым взглядом, подозрительно покосился на Зимнего Солдата и направился к каютам. 

Локи успел отдать швартовы и вывести яхту из бухты, когда Вейдер наконец-то появился в рулевой рубке.

– Надеюсь, тебе не составит труда разобраться с управлением этим примитивным транспортным средством? – спросил Локи.

Вейдер многозначительно хмыкнул.

– Вот и отлично! Нам нужно сюда, – указал Локи на пульсирующую точку на мониторе.

– Там нет суши, – сообщил Вейдер. – Собрался поплавать?

– Этим ты можешь заняться в моё отсутствие, если не найдёшь занятие поинтересней. А я собираюсь воспользоваться разломом между мирами и поискать дорогу в твою Галактическую Империю.

– Мы пойдем вместе, – безапелляционно заявил Вейдер.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Смертные называют эту зону Бермудским треугольником. Здесь бесследно пропадают воздушные и морские суда, случайно угадившие в разлом, и никто уже не возвращается обратно. 

– Думаешь меня можно запугать? – раздражённо перебил Вейдер.

– Не в этом дело. Ты не знаешь, как прокладывать тропы в межмирье, и станешь обузой в пути. Мне понадобится какой-то предмет, связывающий тебя с тем миром, я найду твою Империю и вернусь с кораблём, пригодным к дальним перелётам.

– Хорошо, – хмуро ответил Вейдер и вышел из рубки, громко хлопнув дверью.

– Ну и характер, – пробормотал Локи, качая головой.

Вернулся Вейдер только на рассвете.

– Вот, – протянул он Локи небольшую металлическую сферу, – это коммуникатор со встроенным маяком. Он поможет тебе найти мой флагман «Палач», вернее адмирал Оззель сам найдёт тебя, как только засечёт сигнал маяка и ознакомится с голографическим посланием.

***

 

Зимний Солдат очнулся. Мозг чётко воспроизвёл последнее событие. Цель – Стив Роджерс. Ближний бой, попытка психологического давления со стороны противника, подрыв хеликарриера, падение вниз, досада на внешнее обстоятельство, группировка тела для минимизации физического ущерба, удар и потеря сознания.

Зимний открыл глаза. Он ожидал увидеть всё что угодно: лабораторию Гидры, криокамеру, комнату допросов или одиночную камеру Щ.И.Т.а, но только не античные фрески и позолоченную лепнину на низком потолке. Он ошеломлённо оглядел помещение. Всё вокруг кричало о показной роскоши. От бронзового шёлка и тёмно-красного бархата рябило в глазах. Зимний поднялся с огромной кровати. Пол слегка покачивался, слышался приглушённый гул двигателя. Он осторожно отодвинул портьеру – за окном до самого горизонта простиралась гладь океана. Зимний подошёл к двери. Что-то определённо было не так: тело отказывалось подчиняться командам мозга – выйти наружу не получалось. Он подошёл к окну и повторил попытку, результат был тот же. Детальный осмотр каюты не давал никаких дополнительных сведений. 

Зимний зашёл в ванную, ополоснул лицо, попил воды из-под крана и ещё раз внимательно обшарил комнату. В ящике прикроватной тумбы под стопкой глянцевых журналов обнаружился пульт. Он нажал на красную кнопку, стена напротив кровати с мягким шорохом отъехала в сторону, открыв взору большую плазменную панель. Зимний пощёлкал пультом, перебирая каналы, большая часть которых была на итальянском языке. В конце концов, ему удалось добраться до англоязычного CNN. Новости были неутешительные – Гидра была уничтожена, Пирс убит, группа Удар ликвидирована, по всей стране проходили аресты. На случай провала операций инструкции были предельно чёткими – добраться до одного из тайных убежищ, оставить зашифрованную информацию о себе и ждать ответного сигнала. Каюта класса люкс на неизвестном судне посреди океана в список тайных убежищ Гидры не входила. Это беспокоило. Зимний ещё раз обошёл помещение по периметру, убедился в невозможности выйти наружу и снова начал перебирать каналы. С двести четвёртого по двести шестнадцатый стояло ограничение доступа, система требовала ввести пароль. Это давало зацепку. Зимний на пробу ввёл известные ему пароли Гидры, но результат был отрицательный. Он нахмурился. Механический алгоритм подбора пароля был ему известен, но требовал много времени. Сколько у него этого времени в запасе, Зимний не знал, но терять его даром не собирался и сосредоточился на простой и понятной задаче. Спустя семь с половиной часов пароль был подобран. 

«Задача выполнена!» - сам себе отчитался Солдат, снимая ограничения доступа.

На каналах с двести четвёртого по двести шестнадцатый оказалось порно – семь с половиной часов кропотливой работы были потрачены впустую. Зимний зло швырнул пульт на широкую кровать и снова прошёлся по комнате. Боковым зрением он засёк движение за окном, и затаился. Молодая женщина прошла по палубе, остановилась у борта и крепко обхватила поручни. Следом за ней вышел мужчина. Женщина обернулась к нему, что-то гневно крича, и попыталась ударить по лицу, мужчина перехватил её руку, крепко обнял и поцеловал. Женщина попыталась вырваться, потом перестав сопротивляться, обняла в ответ и прижалась плотнее. Будто почувствовав взгляд Солдата, мужчина обернулся и внимательно посмотрел в окна. Зимний отпрянул. Мужчина ещё раз подозрительно покосившись в сторону его каюты, и увёл женщину с палубы. Профессиональный взгляд сразу подметил военную выправку мужчины, а вот женщина была из гражданских. Обстановка на судне показалась ещё более странной. С момента пробуждения прошло уже более двенадцати часов, но за это время к нему так никто и не зашёл. Зимний улёгся на кровать и включил новости. Разоблачение Гидры обрастало всё новыми подробностями, от которых Зимний мрачнел всё сильнее. Мир в который он верил рухнул, возвращаться было некуда. Тайные убежища раскрыты, руководство арестовано или ликвидировано. Оставалось ждать таинственного хозяина этих апартаментов.

Следующий день кроме нарастающей тревоги принёс чувство голода. В массивном резном буфете обнаружилась элитная коллекция алкоголя и небольшая морозильная камера с кубиками льда и двумя контейнерами мороженого. Алкоголь агентам Гидры был строго запрещён, а сладкое Солдат не любил, но за неимением других продуктов пришлось довольствоваться этим. Зимний взял контейнер, залез на кровать, включил плазму, и стал бездумно перебирать каналы, попутно поедая приторно-сладкую дрянь.

– Приятного аппетита, – раздался насмешливый голос за его плечом.

Зимний вздрогнул и резко развернулся.

– Как мило, – продолжил собеседник, – совершенное оружие Гидры в свободное от убийств время смотрит мультфильмы и ест клубничное мороженое.

Зимний перевёл взгляд от незнакомца на полупустой контейнер, а потом на экран плазмы, где диснеевская принцесса пела о своей любви, и покраснел.

– Как ты сюда вошёл? – выдавил Зимний.

– О, можешь не переживать за свои профессиональные навыки, – заверил незнакомец, – Я умею появляться из ниоткуда и исчезать в никуда. Надеюсь, в моё отсутствие ты смотрел не только сказки, поэтому уже знаешь: Гидра уничтожена, а твой лидер убит.

Зимний медленно кивнул.

– И что ты намерен делать дальше? – поинтересовался незнакомец.

Этот вопрос застал Зимнего врасплох. Никто до этого не интересовался его планами и желаниями. Были приказы, миссии, обнуление и криокамера. Одна только мысль о том, что нужно самостоятельно строить свою жизнь, вызывала панику. Кажется, незнакомец заметил его смятение, и понимающе улыбнулся.

– Возможно, ты захочешь обрести нового лидера и новую армию? – подсказал незнакомец. – Совершенному оружию нет места в мирной жизни. 

Зимний снова кивнул.

– Вот и отлично! Подумай над этим. У меня как раз есть на примете армия одной дружественной Империи, которая будет рада хорошему солдату, – воодушевлённо сказал незнакомец и направился к двери.

Уже на пороге он обернулся и добавил:

– Если захочешь что-то кроме мороженого, то камбуз на нижней палубе. Только не попадайся на глаза Вейдера и его девке. Не хочу лишних скандалов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Берму́дский треуго́льник — район в Атлантическом океане ограниченный треугольником, вершинами которого являются Флорида, Бермудские острова, и Пуэрто-Рико.
> 
> Название судна пишут на бортах, ближе к носу и на корме, а чуть ниже – название порта, к которому оно приписано. Названия государства писать не принято: его символом является флаг.
> 
> Дольче вита (La Dolce Vita) – итальянский фразеологизм, означающий сладкую, комфортную, красивую жизнь полную удовольствий. 
> 
> Фрипорт – город-порт и зона свободной торговли на острове Большой Багама.


	6. На тёмной стороне Луны

Локи бесшумно подошёл к целующейся на палубе влюблённой паре и с наигранным пафосом провозгласил:

– Возрадуйтесь, смертные, ибо я принёс вам благую весть: флагманский крейсер «Палач» и корабли сопровождения ждут распоряжения своего Верховного Главнокомандующего на тёмной стороне Луны!

Пара отпрянула друг от друга и развернулась в его сторону.

– Ты?! – с возмущённым изумлением воскликнула Джейн.

– Я, – самодовольно улыбнулся Локи.

– Да как ты посмел? – Джейн занесла руку, намереваясь влепить Локи пощёчину, но Вейдер вовремя перехватил её.

– Падме, – строго сказал он, – оставь эти дикарские привычки. Кто учил тебя драться? Таким ударом ты не убьёшь, не покалечишь и даже не напугаешь своего противника, а только опозоришь себя. 

– Я не Падме! – выпалила Джейн, выдернув свою руку из захвата, и ушла с палубы.

– Какая темпераментная особа, – с издевательским восхищением прокомментировал Локи.

– Раньше она такой не была, – зачем-то попытался оправдаться Вейдер. – Эта дикая планета испортила её.

– Конечно, я так и подумал, – усмехнулся Локи.

***

 

Тор лежал на широкой кровати без сна, за окном шёл проливной дождь, часы показывали половину четвёртого ночи. Джейн. Маленькая отважная смертная. Он почти смирился с мыслью о том, что век её краток по сравнению с вечностью богов, но потерять её так скоро оказался совершенно не готов. Случившееся не укладывалось в голове. Кто посмел украсть его счастье? Кто осмелился покуситься на его женщину? Такое не прощают. Ярость, ревность и злость сменялись бессилием, тоской и беспокойством. Это был замкнутый круг, из которого не было выхода. Как пережить ещё один день? Неведение угнетало. Поиски были безрезультатны. Тор вздохнул и повернулся на бок. На соседней подушке завибрировал телефон, «Старк» - засветилось на дисплее.

– Да, – с надеждой отозвался Тор.

– Не спишь, здоровяк? – бодро поинтересовался собеседник. – Наши спутники засекли твою пропажу.

– Где? – мгновенно взвился Тор.

– На яхте, в паре сотен миль от Майами. Джарвис вышлет тебе координаты.

***

 

Малый крейсер из флагманской армады торжественно принимал на борт своего Верховного Главнокомандующего и сопровождающих его лиц. За всей этой радостной суетой никто не обратил внимания, как небо затянуло тучами. Сверкнула молния, раздался оглушительный удар грома, Локи запоздало попытался закрыть их иллюзией, но было уже поздно. Тор с бешеным рёвом обрушил на Вейдера свой молот. Реакция его противника была мгновенной – он увернулся от удара, одновременно отталкивая от себя Джейн и обнажая световой меч.

– Не вмешиваться! – приказал Вейдер.

Имперские штурмовики опустили нацеленные на врага бластеры. Джейн рванула вперёд, намереваясь остановить дерущихся. Локи дёрнул её за волосы назад:

– Куда ты лезешь, глупая женщина?!

Противники были полны ярости, они атаковали друг друга с одинаковой мощью и ни один не уступал другому ни в силе, ни в умении. Постепенно бой переместился с палубы яхты на аппарель звёздного крейсера, зрители отступили в транспортный отсек. Хлынул дождь, застилая глаза дерущимся. Вейдер повёл рукой, Тор схватился за горло, но из последних сил швырнул молот, Вейдер уклонился, но тут же молния пронзила его плечо. Удушье ушло, и Тор бросился в новую атаку. Бой сместился в недра крейсера, Вейдер вновь повёл рукой, одна из металлических конструкций со скрежетом отделилась от стены и полетела в Тора, он отклонился, на короткий миг отвлекаясь от противника, но Вейдеру этого хватило, чтобы нанести молниеносный удар световым мечом в сердце своего врага.

– Нет! – раздались одновременно два полных отчаяния вопля.

Локи и Джейн бросились к поверженному Тору. Вейдер перехватил Джейн. Она забилась в его руках:

– Что ты наделал?! Зачем?! Пусти меня! Он ранен!

– Ранен? – переспросил тяжело дышащий, после боя Вейдер. – Я, между прочим, тоже! – с обидой добавил он, показывая на пробитое молнией плечо.

– Но Тор… он умирает!

– Ничего с твоим дикарём не случится. У нас есть отличный медик, – Вейдер показал на склонившегося над врагом Локи, и передёрнулся от воспоминаний.

Джейн стала медленно оседать на пол, Вейдер подхватил её на руки и направился вглубь крейсера.

– Закрыть шлюзы, взлетаем! – бросил он вытянувшемуся по стойке смирно офицеру.

***

 

Тор смотрел на склонившегося над ним Локи, и пытался что-то сказать, но из горла вырывались только булькающие звуки. Изо рта хлынула кровь. Сердце бога из последних сил сопротивлялось смерти.

– Не смей умирать, мерзавец, – зашипел Локи и злые слёзы выступили у него на глазах. – Не смей. Слышишь? Только я один имею право убить тебя.

Он ударил магией. Грудь Тора вспыхнула, он захрипел, а глаза наполнились невыразимой мукой. Магический импульс мгновенно иссяк. 

– Прости, я ещё не вполне уверенно владею целительной магией.

Тор судорожно вдохнул и накрыл рукой едва затянувшуюся рану.

– Ничего, остальное восстановит твоя божественная сила, – подбодрил Локи. – Встать можешь?

Тор кивнул, сил говорить не было. Локи перекинул его руку через шею и приподнял, бережно поддерживая за талию. Тор вздрогнул и застонал. Локи аккуратно положил его на пол. Мимо прокатил маленький дроид-механик, он навёл свой окуляр на странную пару и запиликал.

– Что ты там стрекочешь? – раздражённо спросил Локи. – Вели доставить сюда медицинскую капсулу!

– Я так рад, что ты жив, – преодолевая приступ боли, ели слышно прошептал Тор.

– Рано радуешься, братец, не думай, что я простил тебя, – ухмыльнулся Локи, аккуратно укладывая голову Тора себе на колени. 

***

 

Вейдер тихо кипел от злости. После победы над Тором, Падме больше не хотела его видеть. Следующим неприятным сюрпризом оказалась невозможность вернуться в родную Галактику без помощи Локи. Но этот строптивый божок тоже не желал его видеть, потому что злополучный дикарь оказался его братом. В итоге, Вейдер решил дождаться выздоровления Тора, и только после этого попытаться вновь наладить отношение с Падме и возобновить сотрудничество с Локи. А пока дикарь благополучно восстанавливался после несовместимого с жизнью ранения, Вейдер вымещал всю свою злость и раздражение на подчинённых. К великому облегчению последних, через неделю Тор восстановился настолько, что голыми руками оторвал голову дроиду-медику, после чего Вейдер рискнул продолжить диалог с Локи. 

Он немного помялся у входа в отсек предназначенный для приёма высокопоставленных гостей, стиснул зубы, переступая через свою гордость, и шагнул внутрь. Локи встретил его холодным отчуждённым взглядом.

– Наши навигационные системы не могут проложить путь в Империю. Они не видят ни одного знакомого ориентира, – без предисловий начал Вейдер. – Ты должен помочь.

– Я ничего тебе не должен, – высокомерно возразил Локи. – Ты нарушил наш договор и чуть не убил моего брата.

– Я не собирался нарушать наш договор! – возмутился Вейдер. – Твой брат сам напал на меня!

– Это ничего не меняет, – парировал Локи. – Ты должен ответить за своё злодеяние.

– Насколько мне известно, пострадавший жив, здоров и в данный момент громит медотсек, – попытался смягчить свою вину Вейдер.

– Твои железные лекари его нервируют, – пожал плечами Локи.

– Чего ты хочешь? – не выдержал Вейдер.

– Я требую виру равносильную причиненному ущербу, – с вызовом сказал Локи.

– Какую? – напрягся Вейдер.

– Твой меч, – кивнул на висящее на поясе оружие Локи.

Вейдер облегчённо вздохнул – больше всего он боялся, что Локи упомянет Падме.

– Меч? – улыбнулся он, активируя клинок и делая им несколько изящных вращений. – Думаю, мне есть чем тебя порадовать. Не желаешь ознакомиться с моим арсеналом?

Оружейная Вейдера впечатляла. Трофейные мечи джедаев и оружие падших в бою ситхов излучали мощную ауру. Они будто впитали в себя частицу своих бывших владельцев, переливаясь всполохами силы и вибрируя отголосками чужой магией. Локи как завороженный ходил вдоль постаментов с этими сокровищами.

Он выбрал двухклинковый световой меч, вернее меч сам выбрал его. Локи будто услышал зов. Когда же прохладная тяжесть эфеса легла в руки, и он активировал смертоносные алые клинки, то чуть не захлебнулся от восторга, ощутив дикую ярость ожившего оружия. Следующие две недели Локи развлекался, оттачивая своё мастерство в фехтовании. Иногда к нему присоединялся Вейдер, и тогда только ленивый не проходил «по срочным делам» через галерею над тренировочным сектором, что бы хоть мельком увидеть это захватывающее зрелище. Злость на Вейдера постепенно улеглась, и Локи наконец-то снизошёл до сотрудничества с имперскими навигаторами.

Путь в далёкую Галактику был проложен, флагманская армада готова к старту, высокому гостю и его брату был выделен достойный транспорт для возвращения на Землю, и каждый из невольных союзников ждал от предстоящего расставания больших перемен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Визуализация:
> 
> Битва Вейдера и Тора https://pp.vk.me/c628622/v628622203/153f4/cLAlgpCMLMM.jpg
> 
> Локи с двухклинковым световым мечом https://pp.vk.me/c629100/v629100203/13239/lIXcbcax47g.jpg


	7. Чужое имя

Джейн стояла у панорамного иллюминатора и смотрела на абсолютно чёрные глубины, пронизанные мириадами звёзд. Здесь с поверхности Луны, небо казалось совсем другим – невероятным, манящим, обещающим поделиться самыми сокровенными тайнами. К этим тайнам хотелось прикоснуться, познать хотя бы малую их часть и бережно хранить в памяти. 

Джейн вздрогнула, наткнувшись на пронзительный взгляд, отражённый в стекле иллюминатора. Вейдер пугал своими бесшумными появлениями, но ещё больше пугали его взгляды – зовущие, отчаянные. Они пробуждали в душе странное волнение, ощущение дежавю, будто обладателя этих взглядов знаешь всю жизнь. К Вейдеру тянуло словно магнитом, это было неправильно, опасно, не поддавалось логике и вызывало чувство вины. 

– Твой дикарь полностью восстановился после ранения, – нарушил молчание Вейдер, – и завтра утром возвращается на Землю. Ты довольна?

– А я? – не оборачиваясь, спросила Джейн.

– Хочешь вернуться? – тихо спросил Вейдер. – Зачем? Чтобы опять смотреть на звёзды через примитивные телескопы и мечтать о далёких галактиках?

Джейн молчала.

– Останься со мной, – робко попросил Вейдер. – Останься, и я подарю тебе всю Вселенную. 

Он несмело обнял её за плечи, прижимаясь грудью к спине.

– Ведь ты же этого хочешь, Падме, – прошептал Вейдер.

Спорить не хотелось. Вейдер, как змей-искуситель давил на правильные точки. Вся сущность Джейн тянулась к звёздам, а чужое имя уже не казалось чужим. Близость его тела, прикосновения рук и голос казались такими естественными и знакомыми. Джейн на краткий миг представила, как возвращается домой – нервотрёпка, спецслужбы, адвокаты, доказывающие её непричастность к деятельности Чёрного Анархиста, лаборатория в Гарвард-Смитсоновском центре астрофизики, звёзды через телескоп, уютная квартирка в Бостоне и верный Тор рядом. В противовес всему этому полёты к звёздам и эти руки, этот голос, шепчущий чужое имя.

– Да, – выдохнула Джейн, круто меняя свою судьбу.

Вейдер бережно развернул её к себе лицом, заглянул в глаза и медленно поцеловал. Последние доводы разума и угрызения совести растворились во вкусе этого поцелуя. То, что было дальше отпечаталось в памяти калейдоскопом ощущений – сильные, но нежные руки, горячие губы, тяжесть тела, желание почувствовать его ещё ближе, лёгкий дискомфорт, восторг от единения, долгожданное наслаждение, накатывающее волнами и взрывающиеся в каждой клеточке тела яркими фейерверками. А после - невероятное, никогда до этого не ведомое чувство гармонии, будто всё наконец-то встало на свои места.

***

 

– Завтра мы возвращаемся в Мидгард, – с порога сообщил Локи.

Тор посмотрел на брата, тепло улыбнулся и порывисто обнял.

– Ну наконец-то! Джейн уже знает? Как тебе удалось уговорить этого мерзавца?

Оттаявший было в руках брата Локи, мгновенно подобрался, высвободился из его крепких объятий и холодно сказал:

– Ты не понял, Тор, возвращаемся мы с тобой. Смертная остаётся с Вейдером.

– Я не уйду без Джейн! – мгновенно зверея, зарычал Тор.

– И что ты будешь делать? – поинтересовался Локи. – Подождёшь, пока тебя вежливо попросят удалиться? Или устроишь маленький локальный Рагнарёк? Так вот, хочу тебе напомнить, преимущество не на нашей стороне.

– Я не уйду без Джейн, – упрямо повторил Тор.

– Сколько отваги и героизма! – с сарказмом сказал Локи. – Но прежде чем рисковать нашими жизнями и создавать конфликт между Мидгардом и Галактической Империей, может ты поинтересуешься у своей смертной, хочет ли она возвращаться?

– Что ты несёшь? – возмутился Тор

– Тебе не приходило в голову, что она находится здесь добровольно?

Тор вылетел из гостевого сектора, едва не проломив слишком медленно открывающуюся дверь.

– Дерзай, Тор, – прошептал ему в спину Локи с горькой усмешкой, – попробуй удержать того, кто тебя не любит. А я подожду, я умею ждать.

Ждать пришлось не долго, Тор вернулся, когда стандартные космические сутки подходили к концу. Вид он имел довольно помятый и за версту разил алкогольными парами.

– Ты, как всегда, оказался прав, брат, – с пьяной ухмылкой начал Тор. – Джейн бросила меня. Она так и сказала, мол, остаюсь с Энакином. Представляешь, он теперь для неё Энакин! Подумать только! Променять меня на это цвергово отродье! Вот скажи, чего ей не хватало?

– Женщины непредсказуемые существа, – пожал плечами Локи. – Они, порой, и сами толком не знают чего хотят. 

– Это точно! – согласился Тор. – Зато имперские штурмовики оказались славными воинами и отличными друзьями.

– Я заметил, – брезгливо поморщился Локи. – Это они тебя так напоили?

– Не вороти нос, – хлопнул его по спине Тор. – Кортигский бренди* – напиток достойный богов!

– Да, именно поэтому его пьют только вуки и ещё некоторые недальновидные боги, – проворчал Локи.

Тор сгрёб его в крепкие объятья, засопел куда-то в шею и пьяно всхлипнув, сказал:

– Брат, ты всё, что у меня осталось.

– А как же твои новые и старые друзья? – напомнил Локи.

– Никто не понимает меня, так как ты.

Локи окончательно размяк и, отринув последние сомнения, обнял его в ответ. Всё это было только пьяным бредом, но как же хотелось верить и этим словам, и этим объятьям. Рука робко коснулась белокурых прядей, нежно перебирая их. Тор заскользил широкими ладонями по спине брата, шумно вдохнул и коснулся шеи влажным поцелуем. Мысли оборвались, всю сущность затопило чувство бесконечного счастья. Локи не помнил как они разделись и оказались на кровати. Лишь на минуту он вернулся в реальность, ощутив резкую боль от вторжения в своё тело, но вскоре она ушла, растворившись в сладкой неге удовольствия. Тор не был ни терпелив, ни аккуратен, ни нежен. Это была дикая, отчаянная, необузданная страсть, и Локи покорившись ей, позволил себе плавится в этом огне.

– Я люблю тебя, Тор, – шептал он, словно в бреду, выгибаясь ему навстречу и царапая спину.

Это было так непередаваемо прекрасно - впервые в жизни отпустить себя, не закрываясь барьерами из лжи и ненависти, и искренне говорить о своих чувствах, получая в ответ рваные стоны и резкие толчки.

– Джейн, – простонал Тор, последний раз дёрнувшись и обмякнув.

Внутри всё похолодело и оборвалось. Больно. Как же это было больно, а ведь Локи наивно полагал, что больнее пережитого уже не будет. Он замер собираясь с силами и готовясь свести всё к злой шутке, но этого не понадобилось – Тор уже спал. 

Локи встал, бесшумно оделся, забрал подаренный Вейдером световой меч и направился в транспортный отсек.

***

 

Зимний не спал, его мучили фантомные боли. Он крутился на своей узкой койке и до хруста сжимал железный кулак. Раньше такого не случалось, на миссиях он всегда был сосредоточен и предельно собран, никакие физические неудобства или внешние раздражающие факторы не отвлекали его от поставленной задачи. А потом была криокамера и чёрная зияющая пустота, без боли, без прошлого, без сновидений. С крахом Гидры и появлением Локи всё изменилось. Именно благодаря протекции последнего, Зимний попал в элитный 501-й легион имперских штурмовиков. Новое начальство по достоинству оценило его физическую форму и военные навыки. Освоить новые виды вооружения не составило труда, а лояльность сослуживцев приятно удивила. Никакого настороженного отчуждения, к которому он привык на службе в Гидре. Скорее к нему проявляли здоровое любопытство, а ещё больше к его бионической руке. Её с интересом щупали и спрашивали, где можно заказать такую же. 

Зимний ещё немного повертелся, а потом быстро оделся и вышел из каюты. Лучшее средство от боли – не дать ей завладеть собой, переключить внимание на другие задачи, сосредоточиться на цели и добиться её успешного выполнения. С таким настроем, Зимний почти бегом направляясь в тренировочный сектор. На полпути он буквально налетел на выскочившего из-за поворота Локи. Реакция обоих была молниеносна. Зимний поставил блок правой и резко выбросил вперед левую руку. Его противник ловко увернулся и атаковал в ответ ударом в грудь, впечатывая Зимнего в противоположную стену.

– Как же вы мне все надоели, жалкие смертные. Вечно путаетесь под ногами, – гневно прошипел Локи и ударил вновь, на этот раз магией.

Бионическая рука вспыхнула, Зимний замер на мгновенье, не веря происходящему, а потом попытался сбить пламя. Невыносимая боль жгла адским огнём, Зимний закричал, срывая голос. Время будто остановилось, делая пытку бесконечной. Солдат хрипел и дёргался в конвульсиях, мутным от боли взглядом наблюдая, как сверхпрочный метал бионики плавиться и стекает вниз тяжёлыми серебряными каплями. Он с отчаяньем посмотрел в спину удаляющегося Локи и попытался позвать его, но из горла вырвалось только сдавленное сипение.

Кошмар прекратился так же резко, как и начался. Пламя иссякло, боль мгновенно исчезла, а в теле ощущалась невероятная лёгкость. Зимний глубоко вздохнул, расправил плечи и с опаской покосился на покалеченную руку. Вместо оплавившейся массы бионического протеза, он увидел свою собственную живую руку. Зимний поднёс её к глазам, внимательно рассматривая, а потом ударил кулаком по стене. Руку обожгло лёгкой болью, а на костяшках проступила кровь. Уголки губ Зимнего дрогнули в едва заметной улыбке, он оправил форму и бесшумно пошёл за Локи.

***

 

Локи без труда отыскал дарованный Вейдером корабль. «Тёмная королева» дожидалась своего нового хозяина у шлюза 34-SC. Локи поднялся на борт, прошёл в рубку, активизировал панель управления и запросил разрешение на старт. Один из индикаторов тревожно замигал оранжевым, сообщая о нарушении изоляции аварийного люка. Чертыхнувшись, Локи направил в проблемную зону дроида-механика. Спустя пару минут индикатор погас, мигнув зелёным, ворота транспортного шлюза медленно открылись и «Тёмная королева» вышла в открытый космос.

Бортовой компьютер, отвлёк Локи от мрачных мыслей, поинтересовавшись пунктом назначения.

– Куда-нибудь, подальше отсюда, – глухо ответил он.

– Простите, сэр, но в моей базе данных нет координат этой точки, – вежливо отозвался металлический голос.

Над приборной панелью замерцала сферическая голограмма Галактики. 

– Сюда, – Локи не глядя, ткнул пальцем в звёздную карту.

– Принято, – отозвался компьютер. – Приготовьтесь к переходу в гиперпространство.

Двигатель взвыл, окружающий мир дрогнул, а серебряные точки звёзд вытянулись в линии. Локи откинулся на спинку кресла и устало прикрыл глаза. Предаться рефлексии ему помешало ощущение чужого изучающего взгляда. Локи резко развернулся и уставился на стоящего напротив него Зимнего Солдата.

– Ты что здесь делаешь? – возмущённо спросил Локи.

– Вы говорили, мне нужен новый лидер, – ответил Зимний. – Я нашёл его.

– Мне не нужна армия, я наигрался в войну и не желаю больше власти, – сказал Локи.

– Пусть так, но хоть один солдат вам точно нужен, – с упрямством сказал Зимний.

– Неслыханная наглость, – зло усмехнулся Локи, – С каких это пор смертные указывают богам, что им нужно?

Локи встал, приблизился к Зимнему и с гневом уставился ему в глаза.

– Простите, сэр! – отчеканил Солдат, вытягиваясь по стойке смирно.

– До конца полёта не попадайся мне на глаза, – процедил Локи, – а дальше посмотрим, что с тобой делать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кортигский бренди - очень крепкий напиток, который готовят на Кашиике. Бывает двух видов: "крепкий", который пьют только вуки, и "мягкий", с более тонким вкусом. "Мягкий" вариант продают в другие миры.


End file.
